Generation II
by Tprinces
Summary: the Teen Titans have retired, but grudges never die. now, it's up to their kids, Mari, Jessie, Anna, and Pete, to save the day... before it's too late!
1. New Addition

This is how I imagined the second generation of Titans. However, I want to start out a little before the 2nd Titans were teens…

**Disclaimer**: Why must you torment me so?

PS – Jinx's name has never been revealed, so I'm gonna make it up.

**Generation II**

**One: New Addition**

Kori Grayson smelled the fresh lilacs that were set in a large, glass that was in the lobby and on a table next to the large, oak doors of Wayne Manor.

"Is there anything that I can get the world's newest mother?" said a voice from behind her. She turned to the speaker.

"Oh, no, thank you, Alfred," she said, kindly. "Though, you could tell me, where is Bruce? I want to thank him for the use of his mansion."

"Isn't he with your husband?"

"Oh, no, Dick is with Mari for the moment. He adores her so…"

"Then he must be down in the Batcave."

"Thank you," and she went over to the large shelve of books and took the Philosopher's Guide to Philosophy, causing the shelve to open, reveling a stairway down to the Batcave.

She walked down to see her father-in-law wielding away at some new gadget of sorts.

"Bruce?" she said, sweetly.

Bruce Wayne looked up and took off his goggles at her presence. His wrinkly face formed a smile.

"Hello, Kori," he said, standing in her presence. "And what brings you to the Batcave?"

"I want to thank you for letting Richard and I use the Manor for Mari's first Birthday."

"Of course," he smiled. "Anything for a beautiful daughter-in-law. Even if she is married to a no-good son."

She laughed.

"Speaking of which; where is he?"

"Up with Mari. I wonder what their up to? I hope he isn't feeding her chocolate again! I had better go check on them." And with that, she left Bruce to his work.

------

Richard Grayson gave his infant daughter an Eskimo kiss, causing her to erupt in giggles and wave her small fists in the air.

Mari, at just a year old now was the most beautiful infant a father could hope for. She had a head of tightly-wrapped, black curls and huge, blue eyes. She had on a mint green baby suit (**A/N** I'm not quite sure what you call them) and a bow that rested at the top of her head.

Just then, Kori walked into the room, smiling sweetly.

"Hey, Hon," he said, giving his wife a kiss.

"You two aren't getting into any trouble are you?"

"Trouble? Us? No! We would never do that, would we, Mari?"

The child grinned and shook her head, causing her little, black locks to bounce, freely, threatening to cause the sea-green bow in her hair to fall out.

The parents grinned proudly as they heard the door bell ring.

"Ah! Our first guests!" said Dick as he handed Mari to her mom. Then, he walked down the stairs to see three figures being greeted by Alfred.

"Victor!" he said, excitedly. "Vic! It's been a while!"

Victor Stone pulled Dick into a manly hug.

"Karen!" said Kori as she and Karen Stone gave each other a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Kor!" said Vic as he gave her a gentle hug.

"Karen," said Dick, extending his hand.

"Richard," said Karen, shaking it. Then, spying Mari she said "And is this the little ray of sunshine?"

"Yes, this is Mari."

"Oh! How precious! And you remember our son, Pete," said Karen proudly as a large toddler stepped out from behind her. He had small corn rows and attached to the end of his arms were large, metal hands that were yellow lined with black. He had grey eyes and had a somewhat board look about him.

"Hey, Pete," said Dick, lowering himself to his height. "Boy, you've gotten big, huh?" he tried to ruffle his hair but Pete pushed his hand away.

"Pete, that's not nice," said Karen.

"Oh, that's alright, Kar. So, how old are you, now?"

"Four and a half."

"Wow! You're growing quite the young man, aren't you, Vic?"

"I think you mean little handful. You know the other day he up-rooted the toilet? It took me forever to fix!"

"Yikes"

"Yeah, but the day's not about us, it's about you! Now let me see the lil' lady!" Kori gave Mari to Vic and the child giggled and outstretched her hands. "Awe! She like's her Uncle Victor! Yes, you do! Yes, you do!" Then, in all the love and affection, Mari clapped her hands, causing a blue starbolt to shoot from her tiny fists and straight into the wall behind him.

"Oh, yeah, she takes after her mom."

"Knock, knock!" said a voice from behind. "The party can now officially start; the Logan's are here!"

"Gar! My main man!" said Vic as he handed Mari back over to Kori.

"Raven! It's been so long!"

"Yes, I guess it has been a while."

Then, Kori spied a head of a small, blue boy poking out from behind her leg.

"Oh, Kori, this is Jessie."

The little boy looked up at Kori with doe-like eyes. His face was completely blue as well as his hair, and his ears were pointed upwards. He looked about three or two and reached Raven's knee.

"Hi, Jessie," she said, sweetly.

The boy simply hid behind his mother.

"He's a little shy," Rea explained.

"So, what have you been up to, Dick?" said Gar.

"Oh, same old, same old," he replied.

Then, the bookcase behind them opened allowing Bruce to step forth from it.

"So, ya finally out of hibernation, old man?" said Dick as he came into the room.

"Hey. You and I both know that I can kick your ass in combat."

"Hey, easy there, Seabiscut, there are kids present."

"Tell me," said Kori to the crowd, "did any of you see Wally or Desgracia as you came?"

"Oh," said Vic, "you mean ol Flash and Jinx? Naw, haven't seen em lately."

"I heard they were on their honeymoon," said Gar. "They _did_ just get married, ya know."

"Yeah," said Karen, "and if I know Flash, they're gonna be there for a long, _long_ time."

"I give it a week," said Raven.

Then, much talking, laughing, and catching up later, they had moved to the dinning hall where all kinds of food was sitting on the table. Then, in the middle of a conversation between the three mothers, Raven felt a tug on her cloths. She looked down to see Jessie and then he motioned her to come down to his level. She did and he whispered something in her ear. She smiled.

"Yes, of course you can," she said. "Kori, Jessie wants to see Mari."

"Well, of course," she said, sweetly. Then, as Jessie carefully made his way over to her, Kori brought the half-alien infant down to his face.

Mari had currently been sleeping but the movement had caused her to awaken, and her large sapphire eyes met his powder-blue ones. Then, in pure joy of seeing a new face, she outstretched her arms and let out a laugh, that sent Jessie rushing back to his mother's leg. The three laughed at this.

Over on the other side of the room, the four men were laughing heartily over some lame joke Gar made while Pete had wandered over to the snack table and reached for a doughnut. Then, it accidentally slipped through his fingers and rolled under the table. So, with one hand, he lifted the table above his head and reached for the sweet with the other, causing Victor to sigh.

"Pete, put the table down and come here," he scolded. He did so. "You know better then that, young man."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Then, the phone rang.

"I've got it!" said Dick as he went into the next room.

"But, sir –" Alfred objected as he picked up the phone before him.

"Oh, it's probably just Wally," he said as Alfred left to tend to the guests. "Hey, Speedster, what's up? How's Hawaii?"

"Well, I'm sorry," said a deep, foreboding voice on the other line, "but I'm afraid I'm not Wally West."

Dick's brow darkened and a knot formed in his throat.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, now, come, Richard. You have heard my voice enough times to know who I am. Not counting the ones in your head."

"What do you want?"

"You always jump to motive, don't you? Well, old habits die hard, I guess. And why should I need one? Can't an old friend call to offer congratulations to a new Dad?"

His eyes narrowed.

"How do you –?"

"You know, Richard, you should be very proud of Mari. Yes, she does look beautiful, curled under her mother's arm like that…"

His heart stopped.

"If youcome anywhere near me or my family –"

"You'll do what?"

Dick breathed through his mouth out of pure anger and frustration. Outside, a large, black cloud had loomed over head and it began to rain. A lightning bolt lit up the sky.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I have to go. Give your wife my regards, won't you?" _click – vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

Richard hung up the phone and went into the dinning hall.

"Kori," he called.

"Yes, Dick, what is it?" Then, her cheery smile was wiped off of her face when she saw his serious mood.

She walked over to him.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

He took her hand and led her up the stairs and into Mari's room. He locked the door.

"Richard, what is it?" she said, now very worried.

"Slade."

She gasped and held Mari close to her.

"Wh-what? But how…?"

"I don't know how, but he knows. About Mari, about us, everything. Even about Pete and Jessie. He's watching us."

"Oh, Dick, what are we going to do?" she asked, frantically.

"I don't know…" He looked out the window, thinking. "Wait… I do know!"

"What?"

"We'll re-locate. All of us. I'm sure I'll have enough to cover us all. But we can't have any contact with the Logan's or the Stone's."

She looked down at Mari, who, sensing something wrong, had begun to cry a bit.

"I know how badly you want the kids to know each other, Kori. I do, too!"

"I know, Richard," she said, sadly. "I know. Let's inform the others."

That night, the rain pelted down, mocking the ones inside.

Oooo! Whats gonna happen now? Dun dun DUN!

About the kids: STB (Soon To Be)

Mari (STB Nightstar) - blue starbolts through eyes and hands; abiity to fly; superstreangth

Jessie (STB Birdboy) - turns into birds; psycic dream-visions

Pete (STB Drone) - superstreangth; ability to conduct electricity

R&R!

T.


	2. Mari Garyson

So, now you're going to learn about each kid in general.

**Two: Mari Grayson**

"I'm telling you, Kori, it's not a good idea! Slade is a very patient man! He could be waiting for a slipup like this!"

"Dick, it's been fourteen years! He could be dead, for all we know!"

"Or, he could be watching right now!"

"Oh, yes, Dick, I'm sure he's waiting outside this door with a camera in his hand."

"You know, Kori, I think I liked you better when you were oblivious to cynical comments."

Mari sat in front of her mirror, listening to her parents' conversation. As usual, she had no idea what or who they were talking about, so she decided to go back to brushing her hair in the usual ponytail.

Mari Grayson was close to the most beautiful brunette on earth, even though she never thought so. She had long, ravenous hair that she had put into a pony tail and huge, bright blue eyes. She had more curves then a dirt road and legs that seemed to go on forever. She also had an elegant tan that seemed to make her skin glow. But none of this really mattered to her.

She was extremely smart and on the high school debate team. She had been on the alumni for a couple years and got close to straight A's in everything. But, surprisingly, she wasn't a snob. Strong willed, smart, and beautiful, yes, but not one to put her self before another. It was no surprise she was the heartthrob of the boys at her school.

She heard a knock and her mother came in carrying a flat, white box.

"Hi, sweetie," she said. "I have something for you."

"What?"

They both sat down on her bed and opened up the box to what seemed to be a green cheerleader's outfit.

Mari picked it up and saw that it was a one-piece dress that was shaped like an hourglass in the middle front with a blue gem in the navel area. The entire back was cut off, save for the buttocks area and around the neck. The hem of if cut off around mid-thigh and atatched to the top was a silver breastplate with a saphire in the middle.

She looked inside the box and saw that it came with two upper arm clasps and two fingerless, silver gloves that had blue stones attached to the back of the hand. It also came with mint-green, knee-high boots lined with silver at the bottom and top.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she cooed.

"It's Tameranian," said her mother. Her light of pride was dead, instantly.

"But… didn't dad say –"

"Sweetheart, your father is paranoid. You know that, I know that."

"But –"

"Mari, today is a very special day. Won't you ware it? For me?"

She sighed and gave a smile. "Sure, Mom."

Kori kissed her on the forehead and left. She looked in the mirror.

She hated her Tameranian side. She had no problem hiding it from her friends. In fact, she liked how they thought she was just another girl. For once, she just wanted to be… normal.

_I guess you can't pick your family,_ she thought, sadly as she started to undress.

So, that's an idea of Mari, and the next one's Jessie.

R&R!

T.


	3. Jessie Logan

Now is the time to learn about New Titan #2.

**Three: Jessie Logan**

_I stared at the intricate patterns of the rich quilt beneath me. I had no idea how much time had passed. A distant voice finally stirred me to move. I could not hear the words it spoke, but I could hear its desperate pleading tone._

_I let myself out of the room and followed the sound along the chill hallway. As I drew closer, I was able to distinguish the desperate Romanian words that were spoken in a rough, male voice._

"Jessie, you packed yet?"

Jessie Logan looked up from Bloodline and looked at his father standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, it's over there," he said, pointing to the suitcase by the door. "And I'm taking this book as a carry on."

"Good. Now come over hear for a second."

Jessie rolled off of his bed and walked over to his Dad.

Jessie, now about sixteen years old, was tall and gangly with ropey muscles and long, piano fingers. He had messy, blue hair that went down a little passed his ears. He had pointed ears and baby-blue skin, which he would often cover up with skin colored cream. Needless to say he wasn't the hottest guy in school, but he wasn't hideous, either. His usual attire was black with a thick stripe of dull orange (**A/N** just think of Slade's colors on Beastboy's outfit with the sleeves and pant legs ripped.)

He was pretty smart, but very shy. He would never raise his hand to answer a question in class, even when he knew it, and he hated giving speeches. He could have a lot of friends, easy, but he was too busy with his nose in a book or too shy to make some. He was picked on a lot by most of the football team and even the cheerleaders sometimes. He even recalled an incident where he was stuffed into a trashcan… or was it his locker…?

"Here's something I want you to take with you." He handed him a piece of rubber like a drug dealer. Jess looked at it.

"A whoopee-cushion?"

"Yeah, tonight at dinner you can use it on anyone at the table. Heck, you can even use it on your old man, if you want!"

"Dad, you know how I'm not into pranks…"

"Yeah… but just take it, anyway."

"You're not spoiling my son with ideas of useless pranks, are you?" said a voice.

The two Logans looked over to see the third walking down the hall, her arms crossed.

"Oh, Raven, I was just trying to get the boy to have some fun!"

She sighed and then said "You to had better put on your make-up."

So, they went into the bathroom and took out a bottle of flesh colored skin-cream and began to rub it on their faces.

------

"_Flight from San Francisco to San Diego now boarding. Flight from San Francisco to San Diego now boarding."_

"That's us," said Garfield as the Logans boarded the plane.

They walked down the narrow isle to their seats: three cramped seats in the back. Jessie took window, Garfield took middle, and Raven took isle.

_Maybe I can finally finish this,_ Jessie thought as he opened Bloodline once again. The plane's engines began to roar but Jess was too incased in his book to notice.

… "_Please," the voice wept, cracking as it went on. "Do not deprive me of salvation. I do not want to be cast down into the fiery pits nor share your living hell!"_

_I reached the door from behind which the sounds came. I opened it, not bothering to conceal my presence. Pretense seemed pointless now. Why hide from these demons when I carried their blood? _

_Yet for all my bravado, I was not ready for what I witnessed inside._

"Hey, slugger," said Gar as he play punched his arm, breaking him of the book's spell.

_Oh, yeah,_ he though, glumly, _I'm sitting next to dad…_ Then he sighed and put his book down. _This is going to be a long, long flight_.

That was Jessie! Next will be Pete!

R&R!

T.


	4. Pete Stone

And now for the 3rd New Titan. Oh, and I don't know _how_, but he is Cyborg's kid… so don't ask.

**Four: Pete Stone**

A soldier crouched behind a stack of boxes and held an automatic weapon in his hand. Then, in two clicks, he changed to a hand grenade. Then, he moved out in front of danger and through the grenade. The building targeted exploded.

Pete Stone punched the air as he finished a new level of his video game.

"Pete!" said a female voice from behind him. "Are you done, yet?"

"Just one more level, Mom!"

"Put down the game – now – and finish packing."

He turned around to say something but she was gone before he could. So, grudgingly, he turned off the game and went to his suitcase.

At about seventeen years old, Pete Stone was very large for his age. Not large as in fat, but large as in muscular. And he worked out almost ever day to stay that way. His hair was always kept in corn rows with white beads at the end and his eyes were grey and indifferent. His hands were large, yellow metal that had two black rings. The first went around his wrist and the second went around the edge. He usually had to ware leather gloves to hide them, which he hated.

Pete absolutely loved his metal hands. He loved the advantages of the extra strength they gave him, especially when he played a sport. But, because of he's dad's "stupid rule", he had to hide who he really was. At school, he was the one no one messed with. He was either a jerk or a nice guy, depending on who you asked. He also hit on everyone with boobs. If you were a girl, you could guarantee he'd ask you out. And if you said no, you'd be a snob, and if you said yes, you'd be a slut. It was kind of always a lose/lose situation.

As he put his cloths into his suitcase, he wondered why the hell he had to go to this stupid thing. It was just so his parents could go and talk to some old friends. He couldn't wait until he was eighteen.

As soon as he was packed, he lugged his suitcase (not that it was heavy; he just liked the dramatic "I-hate-my-life" effect) to the front door where he saw his mom putting on a large over coat (to hide her wings).

"Head's up, Pete!" he heard a voice say as a pair of leather gloves smacked him in the face. He scowled.

"C'mon, now, son," said his dad as Pete picked up the gloves. "Ya gotta be on your tows."

"I wasn't ready," he whined as he picked up the gloves and put them on.

His dad smiled and put on a ring, causing his mechanical parts to vanish and instead were replaced by a regular suit and tie.

As for Pete's outfit, he simply wore a large, yellow tee shirt with a black wife-beater over it. He also wore light-blue jean shorts and black and white tennis shoes.

So they all walked out of their apartment and got into their car and started the two hour road trip from LA to San Diego.

I'M NOT DOING ANOTHER CAPPIE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST SEVEN MORE REVIEWS! Please?

T.


	5. We Meet Again

I reached my goal! Now my readers must be rewarded!

**Chapter Five: We Meet Again**

Mari looked at herself. She had to admit that she kinda liked her look. The way the sleek fabric fit over every curve, and how the mint green complemented her eyes… why did this thing have to be Tameranian?

"Knock, knock," said her father's voice from behind the door. Then he let himself in and smiled. "You look so beautiful."

"Aren't you worried? Mom said it was Tameranian."

"Oh, I guess I could let it slide just this once." Then he gave her a playful punch on the chin. She faked a smile.

_Well,_ she thought, _there goes the "Dad won't let me excuse". Looks like I'm stuck with this thing all night. Woot.  
_

"C'mon, Mar," he said, "the Logins are here."

------

"And remember," preached Raven as the Logins walked to the front door, "it's Mr. and Mrs. Grayson."

Jessie nodded and Gar sighed.

"Why can't you just let him be who he is, Rea?"

"I am."

"He's not a dog, Rea! He can't even turn into one!"

"He is a respectful and responsible young man. Now I don't want to get into an argument with you, Garfield. Let's just get through tonight and we'll talk about it in the morning."

She rang the doorbell and Kori Grayson greeted them with a huge smile and hugs for all.

"Hello, Mrs. Grayson," said Jessie politely.

"Jessie, is that you? Oh, you have gotten so _big_!" She gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh… thanks?" he said when he was released.

"Dick! Mari! The Logins are here!" she yelled down the hallway. Then, Dick Grayson and his daughter came into sight.

"Guys!" he said. "Been a while, hasn't it? Jessie, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure if you remember her, but this is my daughter, Mari."

He looked at the brunette beside him and froze. His whole body went numb. He couldn't think; he couldn't breathe. His heart pounded in his throat and all he could do was blink.

Mari looked a bit nervous.

"Um, hi," she said, holding out her hand.

He snapped out of his daze. "Hi." He shook it making Mari a little more comfortable.

"I'm Jessie."

"Mari"

"I know… I mean, yeah! It's, um, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

They stood there for a moment, merely looking at each other.

"Um, Jessie?"

"Yeah?"

"You can stop shaking my hand now."

He looked down to see that his hand was still absent mindedly moving up and down with hers attached.

"Oh! Sorry!" He quickly jerked it away.

"C'mon, sport," said his Dad. "Let's go wash this paint off."

"Yeah… sure…"

So they walked down towards the bathroom to wash off the face paint and Jessie chanced a glance over his shoulder, causing Mari to double up in giggles. He smiled.

------

"Now I don't want you lippen off, you hear me?" said Karen as the three Stones walked to the front door.

"Yeah, yeah," said Pete.

" 'Yes' ", corrected Victor.

"Whatever."

Vic knocked at the door and Dick opened it. They said there hellos and Pete wished he could be anywhere but here.

"Why don't you go meet Mari and Jessie," said Kori to Pete. "They're over on the couch."

Pete shrugged and went over to the two teens. Mari saw him walk over to them. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Mari."

Pete quickly looked her over and then said "Damn, you're fine."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"What? It's a complement. Move over, short-stack." Then he pushed Jessie out of the way and sat right next to her. "My name's Pete Stone. That's PS as in Pretty Sexy. (**A/N **Danny Phantom)"

She looked at him in disgust and then left for the bathroom. He smirked as she left.

"You shouldn't talk to her like that," said Jessie timidly, yet with more guts then he knew he had.

"And what are you going to do about it, blue-berry?"

He digressed and looked at his shoes.

Then, the tow boys heard Kori from the kitchen: "Let's eat, everybody!"

Here's the deal: after every chapter I should get at least five reviews. I don't care if there good or bad, I would just like some recognition, you know? So, R&R!

T.

P.S. – oh, yeah… please?


	6. Uninvited Guest

Ahhhh! Five reviews! You like me! You really like me! OK – to clear a few things up – Pete's kind of a jerk cause I want him and Mari to clash a lot, Gar and Rea were arguing to show how Jessie's life is at home, Gar and Jess wear the paint because I didn't want to steadily rely on the rings ( I wanted to make it interesting in how they hide themselves), and the parents know each other, but the kids don't. so… yeah… here ya go! Oh! And, they add more people, but that doesn't come until later (check the four names in the summary).

**Six: Uninvited Guest**

Jessie looked up from his soup to sneak a peek at Mari, who was sitting across from him. He sighed inwardly.

_She's so pretty_, he thought.

Then, she caught his eye, and they both looked away, blushing. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. But then he was rudely brought out of his day-dream by a sharp prick of electricity on his arm. He rubbed his skin and glared at Pete (sitting next to him), who was looking around the ceiling and whistling to no particular song.

It was about halfway through dinner when the phone rang.

"I got it!" said Dick as he went to the phone. "Hello?" Then, the color drained from his face and his eyes went wide. He began to hyperventilate a bit. He quickly slammed down the phone.

"Dick?" said Kori, as she walked over to him.

"Kori," he said anxiously, "take the kids and put them in the basement, _now_."

Suddenly, a look of understanding came over her face as the three teens at the table shot glances at each other. None of them knew what was happening.

"Mari, Jessie, Pete, come with me," she said. They got up quickly and followed her to the basement door.

"Mom, what's - ?" started Mari.

"Don't ask questions" she said quickly. Then she opened the door and shoved them inside. She looked at them with dancing eyes and put a hand on Mari's shoulder. "Now, I want you to promise me that no matter what you hear, no matter what happens, _you will not leave the basement_, OK?"

"OK, Mom."

She hugged her hard, then shut and locked the door.

"Yo, what's goin on?" said Pete. "Why's your mom freakin out?"

"I don't know… I've never seen her like this…"

"What do you think is going –?"

_**BOOM!**_

The three jumped as a large explosion was heard followed by shouts and screams. Mari's first reaction was to rush out and see what was going on, when she refrained because of the promise she had just made. Pete, however, didn't seem like he was going to keep it.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" he said, lurching for the door.

"No!" said Mari, grabbing his arm. "My Mom told us to stay here!"

"What are you _deaf_! Can't you hear what's goin on!"

"I know, but we _need to stay here!_"

They stood there, silently, listening to the noises above, all scared out of their wits. A crash… a scream… many thumps… then… _silence_. That silence was the scariest noise they had ever heard.

Heart pounding and adrenaline pumping, Mari slowly moved her hand towards the door. The cold metal came in contact with her sweaty skin. She gulped as she turned the knob, the lock giving way, revealing to the three teens the damage done to the home.

The table was overturned, and dinner was everywhere. A pipe was sticking out of the sink, squirting out water, and there were broken dishes scattered along the floor. With the shattered china, were remains of black and orange robots, broken into several, twitching pieces. Their parents were nowhere to be found.

Hoped you liked it! R&R!

T.


	7. Blast to the Past

Ok, before I start this next chappie, I just want to give a shout out to Wolftriplex and Cycloptic NightBat. Thanx 4 reviewing loyally!

**Seven: Blast to the Past**

Mari stood there, unmoving. She didn't know what to do – what to think. Her breath caught in her throat and her knees began to buckle. Suddenly, her legs became Jell-O and she collapsed.

She would have hit the floor – hard – if Jessie had not broken out of his daze and caught her. He positioned himself so as to firmly keep her in her arms. Her head leaned against his chest and heard the steady beating of his heart. It made her feel somehow safe. She closed her eyes.

"Let's back down into the basement," she heard his voice rumble.

She then felt herself being half carried-half dragged down into the basement. She was then positioned to sit on top of a box. She opened her eyes.

"Are you OK?" he said, tones full of feeling.

She nodded.

She looked over his shoulder and saw Pete with his back to both of them, leaning his hands on a poker table. His spine was rigid and Mari could hear his ragged breathing.

Jessie sat down (for he had just about lost the strength in his legs as well) and put his head in his hands. All three of them were too shocked and scared to cry.

After a few minutes of shocked silence, Jessie spoke up.

"Maybe we should call the police?"

"And tell them what?" snapped Pete, whipping around. "That our parents were just abducted while eating dinner by crazy robots!"

"As much as I hate to say it," said Mari, "Pete's right. We can't drag the authorities into this. Who ever did this, they had a grudge against our parents."

"Gee," said Pete, sarcastically, "what was your first guess?"

"Look, we need to figure out what happened, here!"

"What's to figure out? Our parents are gone, your house is a mess, and it feels like we're stuck in a Sci-Fi movie!"

"Well, jumping down everyone's throat is _not helping!_"

Pete bared his teeth and Mari's eyes glowed sapphire. Then, both of their visions were interrupted by a fan of blue peacock feathers that protruded in the middle of their paths.

"Fighting's not going to get us anywhere," said Jessie as he turned back into a human. They went out of their fighting stances and broke eye-contact. Jessie went over and stood next to a pile of cardboard boxes.

"He's right," said Mari. "We need to work together if we're ever going to find our parents."

"If they're even alive…" Pete mumbled.

"They _are_ alive!" shouted Mari. "And we're going to find out _who did this_!"

"But why?" said Pete. "Why would _anyone_ have _anything_ against our parents?"

"I don't know…"

Suddenly –

"Woah!"

Jessie tripped over his own shoelace, causing him to fall backwards into the pile of boxes behind them, incasing him in cardboard.

Mari let out a small gasp and rushed over to him while Pete just stood there, laughing. He then wiped a tear from his eye and fought for air.

"Ahhh, I needed that…"

"Could you stop being a jerk for _once_?" Mari said angrily as she pulled out a dizzy Jessie from the boxes. He rolled his eyes and went over to the other two. As Mari helped him stand (though it made him blush for her to grab his hand) Jess noticed an old newspaper at his feet.

"What's this?" he said out loud, picking it up. Pete looked at it.

"Who the heck are the Teen Titans?" he said. (**A/N** guess what it says! G'head, take a gander!)

"Let me see," said Mari, as Jess handed her the paper. She looked at it. It read:

**TEEN TITANS SAVE THE DAY AGAIN!**

Under it was an old, black-and-white photo of a masked boy, a girl in a mini skirt, a boy with pointed ears, a girl in a cloak, and a big guy who was half metal.

"Hmmm…" That big guy seemed pretty familiar…

"Hey, Pete," she said, "isn't that your dad?"

He looked at the picture and squinted.

"Ya know… now that you mentioned it… yeah… yeah that _is_ him!"

"And that must be my mom and dad," said Jessie.

"And these two must be my parents! Guys," she said, turning to them, "our parents were superheroes!"

The boys looked at each other.

"I mean, this explains everything! Our parents would have had to have made enemies because they were fighting all the time! One of them could really know how to hold a grudge!"

"You mean," said Pete, "you never went through this stuff?"

"My dad told me not to…"

"So," said Jess, "you wouldn't know what this is?" He handed her a picture he found sticking out between two boxes. She looked over it.

"It looks like some sort of – _tower_."

Pete looked over it. It was indeed a tower.

"Who in their right minds would want to live in a _T shaped tower_?"

"Are parents, I guess," said Jessie.

Mari looked over the article.

_**Jump City News**_

"Ok," she said, "Jessie, you and Pete get the boxes. We're going to Jump City. Now, once we're there, we'll – "

"Hold up," said Pete, "who died and made you queen? I say I call the shots."

"And why in the world would you make a better leader then me?"

"I'm bigger, I'm older, and I'm stronger."

"_Phh!_ You're not stronger then me!"

"Oh, yeah? Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"And how would you suggest I do that?"

He lifted the poker table, put it between them, and pulled up two chairs.

"In an arm-wrestling contest!"

"You're on! Winner becomes leader?"

"Deal!"

They sat down at the same time as Jessie (who, for some reason, was now in a referee costume) pulled out a boxing bell from nowhere. They both took their right arms and put the elbows on the table. They took each other's hand. The bell dinged.

They pushed against each other with all their might. Muscles contracted, they both breathed heavily through their noses. Sweat glistened their faces and they shot daggers at each other. Then, Mari's hand started moving back down towards the table. He laughed. Suddenly, her eyes glowed blue once more and she poured on the steam, throwing Pete across the room and breaking the card table in half.

Pete had made a dent in the floor and small stars were flying around his head.

Jessie (no longer in the referee costume) looked at Mari's collateral damage.

"Jump City, here we come!" he said nervously. She smiled.

'K, you know the drill! REVIEW!

T.


	8. The Tower

NEW CHAPPIE! Oh, and BTW DaRkReBeL777, there will be another girl, just not yet. As for the rest of your questions, they will be answered in time…

**Eight: The Tower**

Mari stood on a small island off Jump City coast and looked at the old tower before her.

"This must be the place," she said looking at the rusted door.

"Sure is old enough," said Pete.

She pried her fingers between the two doors and pushed them open with all her might. The rusted metal gave way and heaved open. They walked into the huge lobby. There were no windows, so the open door was the only source of light.

"Now where to?" said Jessie. He and Pete were both carrying two boxes each filled with files, old articles, and photos. Jessie looked like he was about to collapse from the weight of them.

Mari lit up a starbolt and looked at the blueprint she held in her hand.

"There should be an Opps Room right above us. The elevator's over here."

They walked over to another set of steel doors.

"What makes you think it's gonna work?" said Pete.

She pushed the up button and, amazingly, the door opened. Mari was about to enter the elevator, but then, she heard something snap and it whooshed by her so fast, it made her do an impersonation of Marilyn Monroe. The trio heard it crash at the bottom.

"Well," said Jessie, "the stairs are always good, too!"

So, they walked over to the stairs and started to hike up a spiral staircase that was equivalent to ten stories. Their footsteps echoed and Mari's starbolt being the only source of light. When they finally got to the top, they found themselves in a long hallway.

"Now where?" said Pete.

Mari looked at the blueprint.

"This way," she said, pointing to her left. The three teens walked about ten feet to yet another set of steel doors and Mari opened them like she did before. Because there were windows, Mari put out her starbolt as they walked in.

The Opps Room was a big and spacious one. The large windows were like movie screens with layers of dust on them. In front of the massive windows was an obvious couch, even though a white sheet was placed over it. On the left side of the room was a mini kitchen that had rotting wood and a cupboard door was falling off. There wasn't much else.

"Put the boxes over there," she said, pointing to a general spot. The boys set the cardboard down (much to Jessie's relief).

"How come you didn't have to carry a box?" said Pete.

"Because one: I don't want to, and two: I had to carry you from San Diego to Jump City."

"Oh, yeah…"

They walked to the middle of the room.

"Kinda feel's weird, doesn't it?" said Jessie. "I mean, out parents? Superheroes?"

"Well," said Mari, "haven't you ever wondered how you got those powers?"

"Not really. I kinda always thought that there were people like me, I just never met them."

"I always thought my parents were just freaks."

"And I always thought that my dad just married an alien."

"Wait," said Pete, "you're part alien?"

She sighed. "_Yes_…"

"Cool!" Then he started poking her in the arm. "So, do you have, like, retractable antenna, or something?"

She smacked his hand away. "Cut it out!"

"Geez, touchy much?"

"Well, at least I don't have big, blocky, yellow hands!"

"That's right! You don't! So _Boo Ya_!"

"Wait… you _like_ being a freak?"

"You bet I do!"

Mari and Jessie looked at each other.

"Why?" she said.

"'Cause I can do this!" And with that he picked up the dusty, covered couch with one hand. Then he set it down. "And this." He zapped Jessie in the butt with a small volt of electricity.

"Ow!"

Mari rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Look, now that we're here, we need to start trying to track our parents…" She walked over to the computer and pushed the "On" button. It sputtered and died, pushing out a small puff of smoke. "…on a computer that doesn't work… _Oy!_"

She sat down and opened up the fuse box.

"I'm sure I could fix this thing… but it could take awhile."

"So…" said Jessie, "what do we do now?"

"Our parents used to live here, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"So – pick out a room!"

The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and walked down opposite ways of the long hallway.

------

Pete walked down a corridor with windows lining the wall on his right. Then he came to the first door on his left. It read **CYBORG**.

_It's gotta be my dad's room…_

He wedged it open.

Like the Opps Room, it had white sheets covering furniture, though more things were covered in this room then in the main one. He walked in and looked around.

"Where's the bed?"

He took a sheet off of an out of date computer. He gave it a small zap of electricity. The screen became blue and it made a mechanical purring sound.

"**Hello, Cyborg**," it said in an electronic voice. "**What do you require?**"

"Uhhhh… bed?"

"**Very well**."

Then, on one side of the room, a metal slab came up from the floor.

"_That's_ the bed?"

"**Would you like to plug in?**"

Then, a cord came out of the wall and attacked him like a snake.

"Aw, heck, no!"

He got out of that room as fast as he could, and into the one next to it: the work-out room.

He shrugged. "It's better then rampaging cords!"

------

Jessie looked the metal door in front of him. There was some dirt covering up what seemed to be the name. He wiped it off to reveal the name: **RAVEN**.

_Mom…_

He pried it open as best he could, but could only make it go just enough so he could squeeze through. When he got to the other side, he looked around.

The similar white sheets were on furniture and he could make out a large, round bed at the other end of the room. But one particularly large piece of furniture caught his eye.

It was very tall and leaned against the wall. He took the white drape and pulled. After a coughing fit and fanning away dust, he looked at what he had just un-veiled, and his jaw dropped.

"_Woah…"_

Standing before him was a huge bookshelf, crammed with all kinds of literature. He ran his fingers along the spines.

"Thank you, karma!" he said as he took a book and flopped down on the bed (dusty, white sheet and all)

------

Mari's eyes itched as she stubbornly fiddled with the ancient computer by starbolt. She was almost done with one section of the computer, all she had to do was connect two wires.

_Ok,_ she thought_, all I have to do is be careful. Focus… almost…_

"Mari?"

She jumped, causing her to loose her grip, relinquishing the wires.

She groaned; it was back to square one.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Pete standing in the darkness.

"You still up? It's 12:30."

"Well, I would have finished earlier if _someone_ hadn't snuck up on me!"

He frowned and walked over to her.

"Sorry. Look, you should get some sleep."

"Like you even care."

"Actually, I do."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Listen, I know I've been a jerk lately, and, well, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me."

"I guess I was kinda hard on you, too," she confessed. "These last two days have just been so weird…"

He put a metal hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Why don't you get some sleep? Even if you got this hunk a junk workin, it would be no use tonight."

She gave a weary smile and trudged to the first room she could find.

Ok, I'm not going to let it slip this time: if I don't get at least five reviews, I'm not going to write more. I mean it!... please?

T.


	9. Anna West

WOAH! So many reviews! So little blood circulation! Thanx SOOO much, guys! Ok, that aside, all I've been getting is "Where's Flash and Jinx's kid?" Do you guys even _read_ the summary? THERE ARE 4 NAMES!... did I say that out loud? Anywhos… get ready to be appeased… because here comes the third West!

**Anna West**

Jessie groaned as he tossed and turned in bed. The sheets got twisted up in his legs and sweat made his blue face glisten. He bared his teeth as they grinded together. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, imitating a white light as an image flashed in his mind.

"… _What was I gonna do? Invite you to tea?…"_

He shot up in bed, gasping for air. He hadn't had a dream in a long time…

He quickly bolted out of bed and ran into the Opps Room where Mari and Pete were trying to still fix the computer.

"Guys!" he said, making them jump.

"What?" said Mari, quickly coming over to him.

"I had a dream!"

"Awww," said Pete, sarcastically, "did you win the Little Miss Cutesy Pageant?"

"Look, I'm serious! When ever I have a dream about something, it comes true!"

"Ok," said Mari, "what did you see."

He focaused.

"It was a girl… and… something about tea…"

Pete just gave him a blank stare and went back to fiddling with the wires.

"Um…" said Mari, trying not to sound mean, "_tea…?_"

"Yeah…"

_WOO-OO WOO-OO!_

All three jumped as the whole room light up with red.

"The computer's working!" shouted Pete

Mari went over to the screen as it showed a map of the city. There was a red dot next to the words **First National Bank**.

"It looks like someone just robbed a bank," said Jessie.

"Really?" said Pete. "I couldn't tell."

"Our parents were superheroes, right?" said Mari. "Well, then, I see no reason to break with tradition. Let's go!"

------

Inside the First National Bank, a girl waited impatiently as she sat on a ledge.

Suddenly, part of a wall exploded, letting in Mari, Jessie, and Pete.

"_Freeze!_" Mari commanded, lighting up a starbolt.

"Well, _finally!_" said the girl as she hopped down from her seat. "I was beginning to wonder if you guys would ever show!"

The three looked at each other, then back at the girl.

She wasn't very tall, but wore black platform shoes with thick, purple soles. She had pale skin that was almost white and purple, cat-like eyes. She had bubble gum pink hair that she kept in a braid that went just below her shoulders and above her eyebrows hung four red bangs. Around her neck she wore a velvet black choker with a black lightning blot attached to it. She was slightly flat chested and wore a long sleeved, black shirt, with the hem of the shirt and sleeves sliced and died purple. Along with that she wore black bell-bottoms with a purple hem on each leg. None of the others knew what to think of her.

"So, you were – _waiting_ for us?" asked Mari, confused.

"I couldn't figure out another way to meet you. I mean, what was I gonna do? Invite you to tea?"

Something clicked in Jessie's mind.

"Mari!" he said, "That's the girl! The one in my dream!"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'm flattered, kid, but I don't have time to joke around. You _are_ the kids of the original Titan's, right?"

Mari looked at her. "Ok… you know us. But who are you?"

"The name Anna West, but you can call me Hex."

"Hex, huh? Well, then I'm… Nightstar… and this is… Drone," she pointed to Pete, "and this is… Birdboy," she pointed to Jessie.

"Ha!" Pete whispered to Jessie. "You got the lame name, _Birdboy!_"

"So how, exactly, do you know us," asked Mari, clearly suspicious.

"Grapevine. My parents knew yours."

"They did?"

"Yeah. I'm the daughter of the Flash and Jinx."

"You're the daughter of the Flash?" said Pete.

"Yup, that's my dad."

"Hmm…" he said, scanning her. "You don't look a thing like him."

"Yeah, I kinda swim on my mom's side of the jean pool. And actually, that's why I left Sacramento to find you guys. About a week ago, my parents vanished with out a trace. Then I heard about you guys and thought we could help each other out."

"Well.." said Mari, "I'll have to discuss it with my team…" Then she pulled Jessie and Pete into a huddle.

"Let her help," said Jessie. "I think she means well."

"Yeah, and besides, she's cute," said Pete.

"Guys, did you hear her? She said she 'swims on her mom's side of the jean pool'. "

They looked at her blankly.

"Do you even know who her mom was?"

….

"(_sigh_) When our parents were teenagers, Jinx led the Hive Five."

….

"She was a _bad guy!_"

"But, didn't Jinx turn to our side?" asked Jessie

"Well… once a villain, always a villain, I say…"

"Mari," said Pete, "one cannot simply judge a person on what they look like or where they come from. People are more complex then that. They have emotions, feelings, different sides not yet discovered. Or, as the old saying goes, 'you can't judge a book from its cover', or in this case 'author'."

Mari and Jess looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wow," said Mari. "that was – _deep_."

"Huh," said Jessie, "what do you know; he _does_ have a brain!" Pete thunked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Well… as much as I hate it, I'll give her a chance. But she makes one wrong move and she's on her own."

They broke the huddle and Mari walked over to Anna, who stood, crossing her arms, waiting for the answer.

"Well?"

"All right, you get _one_ chance. But be forewarned; I'm watching you. Make one mistake and you're out. Got me?"

"Ok, ok, I get it, geez! Paranoid much? You _must_ be Robin's kid."

All right, review! And, trust me, Anna's not a clone of Disgracia (Jinx). Five reviews and you get another chappie! So, get that comment in!

T.


	10. A New Member and Another Dream

YEEEEAAAHHH! Reviews galore! You guy are so awesome! So… here yea go! BTW: Mari's in Robin's room, in case you're curious.

**Ten: A New Member and Another Dream**

"This is your room," said Pete and he pried open a door marked **STARFIRE**. Anna walked inside and examined the room.

"It'll do for now," she said, throwing herself on the bed. After coughing away the dust, she looked back at Pete. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, sitting by her.

"Is that brunette girl always so paranoid?"

"Well, she's a little high strung, but you get used to it… I guess… So, now can I ask you something?"

"Alright"

"How did you know who we were? I mean, I didn't know about any of this until a couple days ago."

"My dad told me."

"You mean… you were told _everythin_g?"

"Yup. I even know about the villains, courtesy of my mom."

"Then do you know who did this?"

"Unfortunately, they were captured when I was at school. When I came back, there was nothing. No fingerprints, no clues, nothing. I thought you guys could help me out."

"Well we're about as clueless as you."

"Well, did you find anything?"

"We found some left over robots…"

"Robots?" She held up her fingers to count. "Well, then it was either Mad Mod, Brother Blood, and alien race known as the Crixes, Slade, Johnny Rancid, or possibly even the Puppet King."

Pete had to grab his head to stop it from spinning.

"Um… ok?"

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Us! Did you know that my mom and your dad used to have a thing for each other?"

"Really?" he laughed, nervously.

Wait, he was _nervous?_ Never, in any of his memory banks, had he _ever_ known himself to be nervous. What made him change? Could it be Anna?

_Well_, he thought, _come one, now. I mean, her easy laugh, her cute smile… wait, am I – falling?_

Oh, yeah, he was falling – hard.

------

Jessie put his head in his hands and tried to steady his breath as his heart banged against his chest. Sweat dripped from his nose and on to the opened book he fell asleep reading. He closed the book and put it on the bedside table.

This was the second dream he had this week. That never happened to him before. Especially when they're this intense.

_It must be this room,_ he thought. _It was Mom's._

He tried to focus on the images that had just flown through his mind, but he couldn't keep his head straight.

Deciding a glass of water might help, he got out of bed and walked down the hall and into the Opps Room. When he got to the side kitchen, he dusted off an old cup and held it under the faucet – only to remember the water still didn't work yet after turning the knob.

He sighed and put the cup aside. Then, he felt a slight breeze against his leg. He looked behind him and saw that the door leading to the roof was open. He walked to the door and looked up. He couldn't see anything other then a small ray of moonlight shining down on the steps. So, he started to walk up.

When he got to the final step, he poked his head out and took a look. He saw Mari's figure sitting on the edge. He walked onto the roof.

"Hi," he said. She turned around to watch him sit down next to her. "what are your still doing up? It's late."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I had another dream."

"About what?"

He closed his eyes and focused, but his brain was still jumbled.

"I don't know… So what about you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" She looked at him and then looked away. "Nah, it's stupid…"

"What?"

"Well…" She sighed. "Remember what Pete said the other day? When he told me not to judge Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… do you think he could have been right?"

"What do you mean?"

She clutched her knees to her chest and looked at the water.

"Cold?"

"No, I never get cold," is what she was _going_ to say, but then he started to rub her exposed arms and bring her close to her chest. She _melted_.

"So, what's wrong?" he said, still keeping her warm.

"Well… I just kinda feel… _different_, ya know?"

He laughed. "Been there, done that."

"Yeah, well at least you're human." She stood up and walked away from him. "I'm not even sure _what_ I am. I mean, _look_ at me!" She turned around. "I'm a little girl who can lift up cars, fly through the air, and shoot light stuff out of my hands! I guess that's why I try so hard at school… to fit in."

He walked over to her and gave a small smile. "Um, hello? Blue skin! Pointed ears! Can turn into any bird!"

"Well, at least your mom didn't come from another planet."

"Well… _no_… but I do have you beat as far as family history goes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see, my grandfather is the lord of all darkness."

She blinked. "Oh… well, then… glad I don't go to _that_ family reunion!"

They both giggled a bit.

"And, look Mari, you powers don't make you different, they make you… _you_. They make you who you are. I mean, if you couldn't do what you can do, _Pete_ would be leading the team." Then he shuddered at the very thought. "And we might have never met…" He digressed a bit and looked at his shoes. Mari smiled.

"Well then, I'm glad I know you." Then she gave him a peck on the cheek, turning him bright red, and went inside.

"**WOO-HOO**!"

I see… another chapter in your near future… but!... you must pay the price off… five reviews! (lol)

T.


	11. On the Offensive

Yea! You guys gave me more reviews! So here's the chappie!

**Eleven: On the Offensive**

"So, have you figured out what your dream was about?" said Mari as she and Jessie sat at the counter that morning.

"No," he said, sadly. "And because it was so intense, I'm pretty sure it's important."

Just then, Pete walked in, accompanied by Anna. Jessie smiled whilst Mari simply gave a blank stare as they sat beside them. "What have you two been doing all night?"

"Nothing!" said Pete, immediately. "Just – talking…"

"Pete?" said Jess. "Are you… _blushing?_ Ha!" He would have laughed a lot longer, if Pete had not given him an atomic wedgie. "Ow…"

"Well," said Anna, "what are you two up to?"

"We're trying to figure out Jessie's dream," said Mari.

"Lil' blue dude had another one?" said Pete.

"Yes," said Jessie, taking the underwear off of his head. "But I can't remember it."

"But," said Anna, "aren't dreams meaningless?"

"Not to me. What ever I dream comes true. See, my dreams aren't dreams at all, but more like… _visions_…"

"Is that why you said I was in your dreams?"

"Yeah. I saw you just minutes before."

"Freaky…"

"And I _know_ this one's important, I just can't focus…"

He put his eyes on his knuckles and his elbows on the counter. Mari put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and gave a small smile.

Suddenly, something clicked.

"It was a symbol," he said, automatically.

"A symbol?" said Mari.

"Yeah…" His eyes lingered on the boxes they had brought with them. "There! It's in that box!" He quickly walked over to one of the four boxes and lifted the lid. He reached in and picked up a small, round, flat object. He blew off the dust and brought it over to the other three. "This is it; the symbol I saw."

Mari took it. "It looks like an… 'S'."

"An 'S'?" said Anna, taking it. "Let me see." She looked at it as Mari scowled. "This is Slade's symbol!" She held it up. It was a flat, round disk that was a dim orange with a black S in front.

"Slade…" said Pete. "Didn't you mention him yesterday?"

"Yeah. Bad guy… _way_ bad. He was the number one bad guy for the Titans. He was our parents' arch foe… well, _your_ parents, anyway. My mom used to work for him for a little bit…"

"Your mom used to _work_ for him?" said Mari.

"Yeah. Before she turned."

"Then do you know where he is?" asked Jessie.

"Well, it's hard to say… he moves around a lot. Wait… yeah… I know where he is!"

"Then what are we waiten for?" said Pete. "Let's go!"

Then, Anna, Jessie, and Pete headed for the door, but stopped when they realized Mari was not among them. She stood up and walked over to them. Then, she looked Anna square in the eye and said: "I still don't trust you." Then she walked down the hallway, and soon the others followed.

**BLAM!**

The door on the warehouse of pier 41 blasted open and the four teens entered into what seemed to be an empty room.

"You had better be right about this," said Nightstar.

"Don't sweat it," said Hex, "I know he's here. He has to be!"

Nightstar looked around. "Birdboy, get a good look; see if anybody's hiding."

"Right"

With that, Birdboy turned into a hawk and flew up into the air. He gave a fair sweep of the room, then landed in human form.

"This entire place is empty," he said.

Nightstar gave a look to Hex whose mood drooped immediately.

"But… my mom said…"

"Come on," said Nightstar, "let's go."

Then she, followed by Birdboy, were about to leave, with Hex trudging behind them, when the three of them herd a loud noise. They turned around to see Drone lifting up a bit of the floor.

"Drone," said Nightstar, "what are you doing?"

"Just double checking," he said as he threw the peace of concrete aside and jumped in, followed by a hopeful Hex, then a curios Birdboy. Nightstar merely crossed he arms, but decided to down eventually.

She lit up a starbolt that lighted the long sewer pathway and looked around.

"Why dose it always have to be sewers?" complained Drone.

Then, Birdboy's sensitive ears picked something up on his right.

"Come on! I heard something." Then he led the way down a tunnel and into what seemed to be an old factory. The four of them hid behind a stack of boxes and watched as several robots were going about their business.

"Ok," said Nightstar, "on my signal we – attack?"

"Yaaaaa!" yelled Drone as he ran out and began punching right and left. He was soon followed by Hex, who was sending purple slashes of energy into the crowd of robots.

"Uhh…" began Birdboy.

"Just _go_," said Nightstar.

Soon all four of them were in the action.

Birdboy took off into the action, and in one swift move, turned into an eagle and tore out some wires right from the chest of a robot. Then, turning into a parrot, he used his sharp beak to snap a wire on a robot's neck, causing it to shut down completely, after which he turned back into human form. Suddenly, he was nearly hit but a surge of electricity.

"Watch it, blueberry!" said Drone. "I can't save your butt all the time!"

Birdboy looked behind him and saw a robot with a huge hole in his chest fall to the ground. He smiled.

On the other side of the room, Nightstar was blasting robots this way and that, when all of a sudden, a streak of purple light whizzed past her and blew up two robots right behind her.

"Trust me yet?" said Hex, eyes aglow.

"You're getting there!" said Star as she flew into a crowd of robots, making them fly like bowling pins.

The fight raged on, and soon, the robots were down and the battle was won.

"So now where, Hex?" asked Birdboy. But, as he spoke, Nightstar saw something move behind him. It was a dark figure. Then, she saw something in its hand. It moved towards him…

"Birdboy, look out!" she shouted as she pushed him out of the way. Soon, a hundred volts of electricity passed through her body. "_Agggghhhhh!_" she screamed and then fell limp into a robot's arms, unconscious.

"NIGHTSTAR!" Birdboy yelled as he got to his feet and charged at the robot. "_Let her – _(gasp)!" He froze as he saw hundreds of thousands of robots coming into view.

"Ok," said Hex, "plan B – _RUN_!"

They took off down the sewer and ran for their lives. Then, Birdboy stopped.

"Wait! We have to save Nightstar! We can't just run!"

He turned and saw a swarm of robot ninjas coming at him.

"Kid," said Hex, grabbing his arm, "I don't think you have a choice in the matter!"

They continued running, until, as luck would have it, they ran into a dead end.

"Hang on!" shouted Hex, grabbing the boys' arms. Then, in a flash of light, they vanished.

Sorry this one took so long, I kinda had a writer's block. Tell me what u think!

T.


	12. Peril

Wow, my stories hit fast, huh? Here's the next one! Oh, and I thought about making the main villain of this story Rose Wilson, but because I don't know her personality that well, I wouldn't know how to work with her. So, it's going to be Slade. Oh, and Hex's powers are basically the same a Jinx's but with one added feature… which you'll see in a moment… And I just have to ask… how come no one cared that Mari was captured? Heartless people! JK! .

**Chapter Twelve: Peril**

One day at the beach…

All was calm and quiet with no one around until, out of nowhere, three teenagers plopped down onto the sand, in a flash of purple light. It was Pete, Anna, and Jessie.

Anna, worn out and ragged, nearly collapsed if it had not been for Pete who caught her.

"Thanks," she said, sitting on a piece of drift wood. He sat down next to her.

"What just happened?" asked Jessie.

"I just teleported us out of there," she explained.

"You can teleport?" said Pete.

"Yeah. My dad can vibrate his molecules fast enough to go through solid objects. I guess when you combine that with my mom's powers, you get teleporting."

"Can you teleport us again?" asked Jess.

"No. Teleporting always takes a lot out of me. I don't have enough juice to teleport again. At least right away."

Jessie looked out to the tower. "Then we're just going to have to walk back." He began to walk along the shore.

"Woah, woah, woah!" said Pete, stepping in front of him. "Back? You can't seriously be thinking of going back! Dude, we nearly got _killed!_"

"I don't care," he said, walking past him. Pete grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't go back there! Not without backup or a plan!"

"Are you saying I can't handle it?"

"Look, man, you're a pint sized, pointed eared, messy hared, blue teenager goin up against a huge, robotic army. In other words, yeah! You _can't_ handle it!"

Jessie's hand clenched into a fist.

"Will you… quit… RAGGING on me!" He turned sharply, teeth bared and eyes faintly aglow. "I am so SICK of your constant insults and put downs! I'm sick and tired of you kicking me around like some kind of old shoe! Well it's time I stuck up for myself! I'm TIRED of being pushed around! I am NOT your punching back! GET ME?"

There was a pause. Pete was taken aback in stunned silence. The only thing that filled the air was Jessie's ragged breathing. Then, he calmed a bit.

"Now," he said, calmly but firmly, "I'm going back there. You don't want to help, fine. But I'm going after Mari." With that he turned on his heel and walked off.

------

Mari had no idea where she was. Her eyes were closed and she had to fight to breathe. She tried to move her arms but something kept them in place. Then, with a groan, she opened her eyes.

She looked down and saw floor beneath her. Then, she became aware of the strain on her limbs and realized she was strapped down to some type of slab with metal straps around her hands, which were spread out like an eagle, and feet, which were strapped close together.

"Ah," said a malicious voice, "you're awake. Good."

She squinted and saw a man walking towards her. She couldn't quite make him out.

"W-who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me?" said the man. "My name is Slade Wilson. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

She suddenly became fully alert.

"Slade… You're the one who kidnapped my parents!"

"Ah, yes, I thought you may have heard the name."

"Where are they?" she demanded. "What have you done to them?"

"Don't worry, my dear, they're quite safe… _for now…_"

"I want to see them!"

"Ah, you are your father's girl, aren't you? Very well." Then he pushed a button on his wrist and eight different slabs, similar to the one Mari was on, came up from trap doors in the ground, reveling the Stones, the Logans, a couple that could only be the Wests and –

"Mom! Dad!"

Something Mari noticed about all of the parents is that they all had on similar, metal suits with Slade's symbol in the middle of the chest, save Garfield Logan and Victor Stone, who merely wore collars

Richard Grayson lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"M-Mari?" Then, his pupils contracted and he looked panicked. "No! Slade!" He turned to the man. "No! She has nothing to do with this! Let her go! _Please!_"

"Oh, on the contrary, Richard," he said, walking over to Mari, "I believe she has _much_ to do with this." He began to caress her chin with his forefinger and thumb.

Then, Richard's muscles contracted and he bared his teeth. "_Don't you TOUCH HER!_"

Slade looked at him with one eye and pressed another button. Suddenly, Richard became rigid and Mari could see the electricity pulsating through him.

"DAD!" Mari screamed. Then, Slade pushed another button, causing him to go limp. Beside him, her mother began to stir.

"Mari? Mari! No! Slade, please! Don't bring her into this!"

Slade merely looked at Mari, who was trying to break free with all her might.

"Save your strength, child. Those bonds are made of titanium alloy. Not even you can break them."

Mari looked at her cuffed hand.

"My hands may be restrained," she said, eyes beginning to glow, "but my eyes aren't!"

"Mari, NO!" shouted Kori.

Suddenly, Mari felt sharp pain surge through her body. Then, it ended as quickly as it came. Her head fell limp.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," said Slade in a calm voice, "these slabs have a reactor in them. When ever it feels energy being released, it gives out a little… _prick_."

"You're a… _monster_," she uttered.

"Thank you"

Then, he left.

AGH! Stupid writers block! Tell me what you think! Remember, five reviews! Oh, and yes, the suits are the same as the one Terra wore.

T.


	13. A Rescue

OMG! Sorry this took so long, I HATE writers block! Here's the next chappie!

**Thirteen: A Rescue**

A small, blue humming bird zipped quickly along the Sewers of Jump City. Then, coming to the old, underground factory, it stopped and looked around. Robots walked here and there, not noticing their small, blue guest. Taking this opportunity, it zoomed over the heads of the humanoids, unnoticed.

It then flew into a room that was empty except for nine slabs with nine different people on them, all unconscious.

The bird flew over to the youngest one; Nightstar.

Her eyes began to open as she felt a small gush of wind by her face.

"Birdboy?"

The humming bird turned into human form and Birdboy began to work on her restraints.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said.

"Be careful," said Nightstar.

Suddenly, a sharp shot hit him squarely in the stomach, knocking him off his feet. He looked up and saw a robot army coming after him, weapons blazing.

He quickly turned into an emu and barreled through them, knocking many in the air. Then, ten robots jumped on his back, bringing him to the ground. Then, he turned into a condor and knocked them off. Then, turning into a vulture, he ripped off the head of a robot coming towards him and threw it into another's stomach.

But then, another shot took him out of the air, sending him crashing down.

When he could see again, he looked at the hundreds of robots coming toward him. He couldn't move. Suddenly –

_SKEEEEET – KABLEWY!_

Birdboy could merely blink as the front line of robots exploded after being hit by a thick ray of electricity. Then, a yellow hand came into his view. He broke out of his daze and looked up.

"Watch it, blueberry," said Drone. "I can't save your butt every time."

He smiled and took his hand, standing up.

"You OK?" said Hex.

"Yeah," said Birdboy.

"Ok," said Drone, "Hex and I'll take care of these toy soldiers, and you go get Nightstar. 'K?"

"Right," said Birdboy.

"So?" said Hex. "What are we waiting for!"

They split up.

Birdboy quickly turned into a woodpecker and flew above his teammates, who were in the middle of taking the ninjas apart ten by ten. He then started pecking like the wind on one of Nightstar's restraints.

"That's not working!" she said, panicked.

"Try the wires in the back!" said Richard, who had regained conciseness during the commotion.

He quickly flew to the back and ripped out a wire, causing her restraints to open, allowing her limp body to fall to the ground. Birdboy quickly turned into his human self and helped her up.

"Now listen to me," said Richard, "get out of here as fast as you can! And don't come back, you understand?"

"But," said Nightstar, "what about you? And Mom? And all the others?"

"Forget about us! Just go! GO!"

They began to run, and Drone and Hex, seeing this action, gave a few last blasts and followed after them.

They took off down the sewer made their escape.

------

The Tower was quite that night.

Pete and Anna were sitting on the couch, Jessie leaned against a wall, and Mari merely looked over the city from the window.

Finally, Anna spoke.

"This is way more then we bargained for," she said. "We're over our heads. No way are we going to defeat a robot army…"

"And Mr. Grayson said to stay out of it," said Jess. "He said to leave it alone."

Pete merely looked over at Mari, who hadn't said anything all night.

"You're still going after them, aren't you?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Review!

T.


	14. The Plan's Eve

Here's another chappie.

**Fourteen: The Plan's Eve**

Mari was once again sitting on the rooftop, mulling things over. If things went badly tomorrow…

_I shouldn't think about that_, she thought to herself. _I'll never get to sleep._

_Ha, that's a laugh._ Mari hadn't gotten a night's sleep since her parents were kidnapped.

_If I had only gone out to help… stop. You know that was not your fault; you stayed in that basement because Mom said you had to no matter what. _

She put her head in her hands.

"That doesn't make me feel better," she said out loud.

"Better about what?" said a voice behind her.

She turned and saw Jess walking towards her.

"Worried?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"How can I not be? You realize who's hands we're putting our lives in?"

"Well you shouldn't. At least not about that."

She sighed and looked away.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing…"

She looked over at him; he was staring mindlessly into the dark ocean.

"What's bothering you?" she asked, repeating his question.

He glanced over the returned his focus.

"I'm just – scared."

"About what?" _Dumb question_.

He shrugged. "Today… tomorrow… I mean… I didn't know if I was ever going to see you alive again! I just… (sigh)… want to…"

_C'mon, man!_ he thought to himself. _This is why you came up here!_

He took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Look," he said, "if we're gonna – _die_ – or something – tomorrow – I just want you to know that – I mean, uh – wha-what I mean to say is – uh…"

_SAY IT!_

"Eyelubu!" He said hurriedly, fumbling.

"What?"

"I – I – oh what the hell? – I love you." He gulped and braced himself inwardly for harsh rejection.

She blinked.

"You – _love _me?"

"Well, yeah… I guess – I guess it's kinda more like puppy love… I probably shouldn't have used 'love' at all… I _like_ you… have a crush on you… I mean… if you're not comfortable with _'love'_ per say, I could always, I – I." He stopped as soon as she put a finger to his mouth.

"I'm perfectly fine with it," she said with a smile.

"You – are? Really?"

She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Yeah."

It was a bit of an awkward moment, but it soon began to smooth out and they found themselves in each others arms, watching the stars blink out their lights, one by one.

Ha! You thought I was gonna go right back into it, wern'tcha? Ha!... actually, I'm just pushing through writer's block… besides, I don't think it very wise to go from action scene to action scene without a brake. Review!

T.


	15. The Plan

Alright, here it is! The FINAL BATTLE!... or _is _it? HA HA!

**Fifteen: The Plan**

The dawn sun broke the horizon, shadowing the large buildings of Jump City. The sun shone through the windows of the Tower, and the morning light stretched across each of the four teenager's faces as they all watched the sun from the Opps Room. They were all silent. They now knew fully what challenges lay ahead. They knew the perils that they faced; knew the dangers that awaited them.

And they were ready for them all.

------

Slade sat in his throne like chair, bethinking himself, as was his habit in the morning.

Suddenly, the doors that lead into the main room where he sat blew open. And there stood Nightstar, solitary and alone.

"Hello, my dear," he said smoothly. "You know, you are extremely like your father. He thought he could take me on his own as well. It's a, pity, really." He pushed a button on his wrist and a horde of ninjas suddenly came into view. "I had so wished that your friends could join us." he pushed another button and they launched at her without warning.

She quickly sprung into action and launched a huge starbolt at the wave of robots, sending the middle stream into the air.

"NOW!"

And in a flash, Birdboy and Drone cane out from behind the door and took out the left and right forces with ease. However, there were still robots in the back wave so they still had a lot of work to do. Slade, on the other hand, sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Ah," he said, "I always get what I want."

Behind him, a streak of light flashed and went unnoticed. Hex, attempting not to collapse after the sudden drain of power, snuck up as quietly as she could on the villain. She was right above him, eyes aglow, when Slade leaped from his chair and ended up right behind her.

"How did you do that?" she said. "No, seriously, how did you do that? Aren't you, like, a hundred years old, or something?"

Then, without warning, Slade sent an uppercut right into her chin, causing her to lurch backwards. She quickly got up and sent slim waves of energy towards him, as he dodged each one skillfully. Then, while ducking one wave, he tripped her. She fell on her back and banged her head hard. She barley had time to see straight when Slade's foot came down on her. She curled into a fetal position, clutching her stomach.

"Now," he said, sinisterly, "_how_ old did you say I was?"

Slade then kicked her as hard as he could into the robot battle.

"Hex!" shouted Drone, running to her.

"I'm fine," she said, getting up. She wiped away some blood from her lip.

Nightstar, seeing this action, flew above the ceiling, eyes aglow.

"Every one GET BACK!" she warned. Birdboy, Drone, and Hex ran behind a stack of boxes and covered their heads. Nightstar then closed her eyes and a huge blue starbolt grew in her hands. She enlarged it until it was bigger then a humungous boulder. With a yell, she flew straight towards the ground and sent a surge of energy every where, burning every robot to a crisp. She stood, panting, observing the damage she had done.

The three other teens looked out from the boxes and walked onto the floor, now black with ash. The four walked out and over to where Slade had turned to ashes… and… _wires?_

"He was – a _robot?_" said Birdboy.

They then heard foreboding clapping above them.

"Excellent work," said Slade, as he stood safely on a balcony.

"You were never in the fight, were you?" said Nightstar.

"Of course not," he said slyly. "I _am_ a hundred years old, or something. So, you think you have defeated me, have you?"

"We _know _we have!" said Nightstar.

"Well, think again. I have one more trick up my sleeve."

He pushed a button on his wrist and a large door opened, revealing their parents, standing in fighting positions.

Yes, that morning they were ready for anything –

– except this.

Ha! I am CRULE! Actually… I just suffer from severe writer's block… or I'm CRULE! BWAHAHAHA!

T.


	16. Family Feuds

Well, well, welly, well, well. It seems I am faced with writing another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Sixteen: Family Feuds**

Nightstar, Birdboy, Drone, and Hex stood, dumbfounded as their parents stood in a straight line, all in those strange metal suits.

Nightstar walked out towards them. What was going on?

"STOP!" shouted her father. She froze. "Mari, listen to me. _Don't – come – any – closer_."

"Dad, what's going on?" She took another step. Kori's hand suddenly became a glow.

"Mari, _please!_" she begged. "_Do what your father says_!"

"Mom? Wha-what are you – ?"

"I would _listen_ to them, if I were you," said Slade.

She stopped walking. There was an eerie silence.

"Nightstar?" said Hex. "I think you should step back."

She slowly walked back to the group as her mom's starbolt diminished.

"Good girl," he said, maliciously. Then, the eight parents started to grunt and groan as they started to walk towards the four teens, but it seems as though they did against their will.

"Slade," grunted Richard, "don't do this!"

"Please," begged Kori, "they're our _children!_" Then, the others tried to bargain as well.

"Don't, Slade!"

"We can't!"

"Please!"

"Our _kids!_"

"You can't!"

"No!"

Slade merely smiled and said: "I do love my job." Then he pressed a button on the giant control panel in front of him.

Each parent cornered off their kid, forcing them to break up the group so it was two on one instead of eight against four.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" said Nightstar as her parents backed her into the wall.

"Mari," said her father, "defend yourself!" And then Kori lit up a huge starbolt.

"Guys, quit it!" pleaded Drone. "You're scaring me!"

"I wish we could," said Victor sadly as his arm became a sonic cannon.

"What ever Slade's doing to you, fight it!" said Birdboy as he braced himself for whatever was about to happen.

"We can't," said Raven as Garfield became a lion.

"Don't give into him!" said Hex. Disgracia's eyes became aglow.

"We have no choice," said Wally.

High above, the two Tameranians were flying trying to avoid each other at all costs. However, Slade had forced Kori to shoot a shower of star bolts at her daughter, and she was a pretty good shot. Nightstar bobbed and weaved in and out through gears and wires. In and out and her mother was still on her tail in an aerial dogfight. Then:

"Mari," she said, sending a starbolt her way, "LOOK OUT!"

She turned her head and the green energy hit her right in the chest, causing her to fall out of the air and crash into a pile of boxes.

"Nightstar!" said Birdboy. He tried to run to her, but was stopped by a wall of black energy. He turned around and saw a green loin running towards him.

"Jessie, FLY!" said Raven desperately.

Jessie then turned into a sparrow and zoomed into the air and the green lion roared at its son. It then turned into a green hawk and chased his son into a wall and held him there with his claws. But, quick thinking Birdboy turned into a large emu and kicked the falcon away. He then turned into a hawk and tried to fly away, but was then wrapped in a cocoon of black and fell to the ground, completely helpless.

Meanwhile, Drone was trying to absorb the many blows of electricity from his mother as he could, but he had never taken in that much energy at a time before; he was slowly getting weaker.

"Guys, stop!" he begged, going on one knee.

"Pete, roll!" said Victor.

"What?"

"Roll!"

Then, Victor's huge mechanical fist came right at his head, but thankfully, Drone dodged it in time and rolled on his side, causing Vic to topple over. But then, He felt his mother's stingers right at his chest and he dropped to the floor.

Over on the other side, Hex was having her own problems as she tried to dodge all of the slim rays of energy that were thrown her way by Disgracia.

"Mom, stop!" she said, getting out of the way of each blow. Then, her father zipped over to her.

"We can't!" And he threw her into a pile of metal, right next to the other three. Drone helped her up.

"We have to fight them!" said Nightstar.

"But they're our parents!" said Birdboy.

"I know." She looked up at Slade. "We don't have to win – _he _just has to loose!"

She looked at them. They all nodded in agreement. They were with her. Now more then ever. She knew then that they would follower her, no matter what. It was time she gave them something they could really follow.

Nightstar took a deep breath. Then, at the top of her lungs she cried:

"**Titans, GO!"**

And as if those words were like a trigger of a gun, the four exploded into action.

Drone and Hex grabbed hands and pushed with all their might, combining the yellow and pink energies, and blasting their four parents against the wall. Nightstar grabbed Birdboy by the wrists and threw him into his two parents as he turned into a large ostrich and kicked them both in the face. Meanwhile, Nightstar had two star bolts in each hand, facing off with her parents. She pushed her hands forward, launching the star bolts and knocking her parents off their feet.

Then, the new Titans stood in the middle of the room, catching their breath.

"You think this is over?" said Slade as he pressed some buttons on the control panel in front of him.

Then, in an instant, the eight parents opened their eyes that were now blood red, and were by the teenagers' sides in a split second. And then, the stronger of each pair held the teens by the upper arm and lifted them so their feet couldn't touch the ground. Slade lowered his balcony as though it was an elevator, and the parents stood in a line.

"Think again."

"What do you want?" said Nightstar as she tried to get away from her mother's grip.

"Revenge. I want to cause your parents as much agony as they have caused me. And as a bonus, I'll take over the world. And you and your friends are going to help." And he pushed more buttons on his control pad and three suits and a collar came out on a display slab. "Because what is a collection without all the pieces?"

The four looked at each other. Was this the end? Had all their attempts been for not?

Drained from the battle, Hex's shoulders went slack in attempts to save her energy, when she felt her fingers hang loosely at her side. That gave her an idea. If she could just get her wrist loose…

"I'd like to see you try to control us!" she shouted. "'Cause there's _no way_ I'm getting into _that_ thing!"

Slade walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Are you willing to test that theory?"

_What is she doing? _Nightstar thought feverishly. Then, she saw her wrist squirming to get free. She put two and two together.

"Maybe!" said Nightstar, distracting his attention. He now walked over to her. "You may have gotten our parents into those suits, but we're not giving up that easily!"

"You _are_ your father's girl, aren't you?"

_I've almost… got it!_

Nightstar glance over and then looked back into Slade's one eye.

"Be careful Slade," she said, eyes glowing, "I'm my mom's girl, too!" And she blasted him backwards with her eyes. "NOW!"

Hex flicked her wrist and sent a slim wave of energy into the control panel, destroying it.

"NO!" Slade shouted, running over to it. He then looked over and saw the parents braking out of his control, and the teens getting free.

Slade attempted to run, but Richard had him pinned against the wall in two seconds flat.

"Just like old times, huh, Slade?" he said, smirking in his face. Behind him, the other eleven started to gather energy and crack their knuckles.

"Yes, Richard," said Slade. He kicked him away and quickly took out three metal balls from his belt. He threw them on the ground and disappeared in a smoke screen. Around them, they heard his voice.

"_It's exactly like old times."_

There is ONE more chappie! So, GET THOSE REVIEWS IN, PPL!

T.


	17. Tales of the NEW Teen Titans

**100 REVIEWS! WOO-HOO! **I'm happy…

**Seventeen: Tales of the NEW Teen Titans**

Richard's fist banged against the wall and he grinded his teeth together. _He got away again!_

"Dad?"

He turned and saw Mari just… looking at him. Like a five year old would to an amazing ferries wheel. Richard tightly wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. Tears slipped out of both their eyes.

"_Mari…_" He then broke the hug and looked at her. "I _told_ you not to come back. I _told_ you to leave it alone."

She hung her head slightly. "Sorry…"

He tilted it back up and smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to me."

She smiled and he wiped away a tear.

"Oh, _Mari!_" cried her mother as she barreled herself into her daughter.

"Jessie," said Raven, hugging the life out of her son. "I'm just do _glad_ you're _ok_!"

"I saw the way you fought," said Garfield, as Raven let him go. He gave him a big hug and then play punched him in the arm. "Way to go, champ. You did your old man proud."

He smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"Oh, _MY BABY!_" shouted Karen hysterically as she crushed Pete in her hug.

"_Mom!_" he said, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, letting go and wiping away her tears.

"Well," said Victor, "you're quite a fighter, son. I'm proud of you." He held out his hand.

Pete just looked at him and then threw his arms around his neck.

"_I love you, dad,_" he whispered.

"_I love you, too,_" Vic whispered back.

"That's my girl!" said Wally, giving Anna a hug and then messing up her hair.

"Way to use your powers!" said Disgracia, also giving her a hug.

"Thanks, guys."

"Uh, Anna?" said a voice from behind her.

She turned and saw Mari standing a bit awkwardly.

"Listen, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have prejudged you. I of all people should know that people are different on the inside. So, I'm sorry. So, are we friends?"

Anna smiled and gave her a bear hug.

"The best!"

They began to laugh. Behind them, Pete was making amends as well.

"Uh, hey, Jessie?" he said. Jess turned to him. "Um, look, man, I know I was a jerk to you and, well, with everything that's been happening, I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's ok, dude," he said. They then both looked at the girls, who were still locked in their giggly embrace.

"Uh…" said Pete "We're not going to have to _hug_ or anything, are we?"

"Nope."

"Ok, good."

------

"Wow," said Richard as he looked out the window of Titan's Tower. "I had forgotten how beautiful it was here."

"I think we all did," said Kori as he put his arm around her. The other former Titans agreed.

"Wow, this is awkward," said Disgracia.

"Food's ready!" said Mari, as the new Titans set the table.

They all gathered 'round the table as Gar pulled Jessie aside.

"Look," he said, "I want you to know, I don't care what you do. You don't have to crack jokes, or try to be funny. I love you for who you are. And I'm proud of you. I want you to know that."

"Thanks, dad; I do."

_Thhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbtttttttttt!_

The room went silent as Pete blushed feverishly. He looked down at his chair and picked up a whoopee cousin. Jessie could hold it in no longer and burst out laughing. Pete looked at him and started to snicker. Then, he was laughing his head off, as well. Soon, everyone got in a chuckle or two (or a roar).

"That's my boy!" said Gar, punching him in the arm.

The meal progressed and everyone had a good time chatting about nothing in particular. They were now more comfortable with each other and laughed much easier.

"Hey, Mars?" said Richard, looking at his plate.

"Yeah, Dad?" said Mari.

"What's this pinkish, squirmy looking thing?"

"Oh, it's a Tameranian dish I found in Mom's room. I think it's called Gushnip?"

"Very good, Mari!" said Kori, taking a bite. "It tastes just like it did on Tamaran!"

Richard smiled as Anna prodded it with her fork. She could have sworn it moved.

They were half way threw the meal when –

_WHOOP! WOOP!_

They all looked up as the room turned red.

Mari looked at her father.

"Go – we'll clean up here."

She nodded and the four teens ran out the door. And as they flew off the island they heard:

"_Be back before eleven!_"

OVERVIEW! What did you like/hate? TELL ME! The next story I think will be a really funky AU or one about Robby and Star getting married. TELL – ME – WHAT – YOU – THINK! And be honest.

Until next time!

Tprinces


End file.
